Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by lilangelrach
Summary: I wrote this one-shot for my English coursework and thought I'd upload it. It's about a teenage girl called Ebonie finding the father to her child. I'm writing sequels and a prequel aswell but I will only upload them if you like this story. O/C


Sorry if my grammar isn't perfect. Just ignore it :P Hope you enjoy the one-shot :)

All the characters and the storyline are my own.

* * *

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

True love. Do you believe in it? I don't. Ever since my parents split up two years ago, on my 15th birthday, I've never believed in true love. I lived with my mum for one year in Italy with her new fella. After a while me and my mum started to drift apart. It got worse when I found out I was pregnant. The only lad I've ever been with in that way was a tourist named Mason, so it's obvious who the dad is. My mum didn't want a baby in the house so I moved to New York to live with my dad. He welcomed me with open arms because I'm his baby girl. Lucas, my dad, helped me through the rest of the pregnancy. Then on May 10th 2011 Vesper Writhe was born. My dad was so happy to be a grandad. The whole way through the pregnancy I kept receiving gifts but every time there was no card to say who sent them.

Now back to present day. Today is the first day back at school from summer vacation. I spent nearly everyday with my gorgeous little girl making sure I didn't miss anything important. I really didn't want to get up this morning, I hate knowing that I have to leave Vesper at home till 4pm. It only took me thirty minutes to get a shower and get dressed. So it wasn't long till I was out the door and on my way to school in my new Aston Martin DBs, which I got for my 17th birthday. When I entered my car I saw a dozen roses on the passengers seat. I tried to forget about it by chucking them in the trash before going to school.

As soon as I got out my car my best friend, Alice, got me into a death grip. We've known each other since we were seven. We met in Central Park on my first trip to New York. We kept in contact ever since. She's the only person who knows about the presents and notes I don't know how to tell my dad as he'll flip. She has a twin brother. I've never met him though because he lives with their dad. Their parents have recently got back together so today is his first day at NYHS. I can't wait to meet him, Alice says he's really good looking but only time will tell.

The day seemed to drag on. Finally the lunch bell rang. I really hoped I get to meet Alice's brother. Alice dragged me to a table near the back where our 'gang' were situated. I felt eyes follow me as I sat down. I looked to my right to discover the father of my child sat next to me. All I could think was 'oh shit'. I opened my mouth to speak but Mason beat me to it. "Is that you Ebonie?" I got out of replying when I was called to main reception over the megaphone. I left as fast as I could. Once I got to main reception I noticed my dad stood there with Vesper in her car seat.

"What are you doing here dad? Especially with Vesper?" I asked confused.

"I've got called into work so I called up the school and they said it's alright for you to look after Vesper in your lessons." He paused. "Here's her bag and I'll see you tomorrow morning." He kissed me on the cheek, passed me the bag and walked out of the school. I picked up the car seat and walked back into the cafeteria. As soon as I got to the table Alice jumped up and grabbed Vesper before I could even sit down.

"How come you've got Vesper? Plus how do you know Mason?" Alice questioned me. Everyone was looking at me expecting an answer.

"My dad got called into work and erm, erm well I met him when I lived in Italy with my mum." I quietened down as I got to the end. Alice had a look of suspicion on her face. Like she knew what was going on.

"I didn't know my brother…" I interrupted her.

"Wait one minute, back up. Mason's your brother?" I was almost shouting by now.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" Alice was obviously confused by my reaction. I hadn't realised until now that Alice and Mason had the same last name. As fast as I could I grabbed Vesper out of Lily's arms, placed her in the car seat and ran towards the exit of the cafeteria. Faster than I'd ever ran before. "Call you all later." I bellowed, out of breath.

It took less time to get home than it did to get to school. As soon as I parked in the car park in my personal space I didn't attempt to move out of the car for about five minutes. I couldn't believe Vesper's father is my best friend's brother! I finally made my way into mine and my dad's penthouse with Vesper. They was yet another present but this one was more disturbing. It was a pair of handcuffs with a gross note to go with them. I noticed Vesper had gone to sleep, so I placed her in her crib in my room so she could have a nap. Her stuff was currently in my room because I'm decorating her room at the moment. All that's left to do is put the wardrobe together so when she's a few months older it will be ready. I again threw the present in the bin and went to sit on the sofa to watch a movie in peace.

I must have fell asleep on the sofa because I woke up at the sound of knocking on the door. I couldn't hear Vesper so I assumed she was still asleep. As soon as I looked through the peep hole on the door I knew I wouldn't be able keep Vesper a secret. Mason was at the door. I reluctantly opened the door, before I could even say anything I was pinned to the wall. He didn't hesitate to kiss me. I guess he missed me as much as I missed him. As much as I wanted to carry on I had to check on Vesper so unwillingly I pulled away. As I looked in Mason's eyes all I could see was love and desire. I knew that would change when he finds out he's Vesper's dad. The sound of her cries broke us from our moment. I made my way upstairs with Mason following behind me. She immediately quietened down when she saw me enter the room and held her arms out for me to pick her up. " How was your sleep baby girl?" I questioned. The only reply I got was endless giggles. I turned around to see Mason staring at us confused like he wanted to ask what was going on. I felt like now was the time to tell him the truth. "Want to hold your daughter?" I asked him. He looked at me astounded, like he didn't know what to say.

"What did you say?" He spoke amazed. All I could do was smile. He caught on that I wasn't joking. His face broke out in a massive grin. "You really do bewilder me!" And with that he strolled over and took the two of us in his arms vowing to never leave us again.

4 Years Later

It's weird to think me and Mason have been married two years. Vesper is now five years old and our youngest child, Cole, is two today so we're having a party in our back garden with our friends and family. Just as I was about to take the food out side I felt arms wrap around my waist I instantly knew it was Mason. A feeling of joy took over my body and mind. I knew from then on I had everything I'd ever need and that true love is possible to find. It just takes time. I'm glad I waited…

… As soon as we pulled away I heard a gunshot come from the back garden. My heart stopped in an instant…

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked the one-shot tell me if you want me to carry on writing the Sequels and the Prequel.

Review please I would like to know your thought on the story :)

Lv Rachii

x


End file.
